


Love Is The Biggest Adventure Of Them All

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, First Time, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After the final battle with Cherubimon, Takuya confesses that he loves Kouji. Only problem is, he thought that Kouji was unconscious at the time and not listening to Takuya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly AU as I have aged Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi from 11 to 15. If you don't like that then don't read.

 

Takuya landed next to Kouji, the thrill of having beaten Cherubimon rushing through him, making him happier than he'd ever been. That is, until he took a good look at Kouji. His friend lay wounded, having sustained a million injuries from shielding Takuya's advance on their foe.

 

“Hey you okay?” He asked approaching Kouji.

 

“Did we get him?” Kouji inquired instead of replying.

 

“We sure did.”

 

“Then I'm fine.” But as MagnaGarurumon's data separated back into the individual spirits Takuya saw that his friend was more injured than he was letting on.

 

Letting go of EmperorGreymon, Takuya resumed his normal, human form and fell to his knees next to Kouji. “Hey Kouji, thanks for having my back out there.”

 

“I could say the same thing to you. We make quite the team.”

 

“So says the guy who wanted to beat Cherubimon alone not so long ago.” Takuya laughed as Kouji rolled his eyes even as he smiled at his friend. Then his eyes slid shut.

 

“Kouji? Hey, stay with me!” Only the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed indicated that Kouji was still alive, and Takuya sighed in relief. Kouji had only fainted, having drained too much of his strength in the battle.

 

But as he approached his friend to carry him to safety, Takuya recalled the dream he'd had when Cherubimon had knocked him out. Why had he been on a date with Zoe when he didn't even like girls? Not that anyone else in the group knew that of course; it also hadn't made accidentally flashing Zoe any less embarrassing.

 

His emotions overwhelming him, he fell to his knees beside Kouji. "Kouji, I love you." The words were barely audible, choked out of a tight throat as Takuya cupped Kouji's cheek with his hand.

 

"What did you just say?" With visible effort, Kouji opened his eyes to look at Takuya.

 

Takuya froze and pulled his hand back. “Don't scare me like that! I thought I'd lost you.”

 

“Don't change the... you love me?”

 

“Shit! I...” Takuya's mind went blank and his throat went dry. Unable to confirm or deny he simply looked away from Kouji as he waited for his friend to freak out on him.

 

“I love you too Takuya.” Kouji shifted closer to Takuya's warmth.

 

“Huh? You... do?” Takuya's breath rushed out as Kouji fell against his chest.

 

“I didn't think you'd feel the same way. Yes I love you too.” Kouji's red cheeks were the only sign that he was embarrassed to confess his feelings.

 

“That makes two of us then. Even when you're with the group you're apart from us. From me. I actually wondered if you would ever allow yourself to love anyone let alone me...”

 

Kouji pushed himself up using Takuya to brace his weight until they were at eye level. “I might not have if it wasn't for you. Takuya, you taught me that I don't have to be alone. That just because everyone is destined to leave me at some point I don't have to fear what that means. That I can make the best of what time I will have with that person regardless of whether it's days or years.”

 

“I'm not going to leave you Kouji! Are you kidding? Why would I leave you now that I know that you like me back?”

 

“Maybe you won't consciously desire to leave me but eventually you will. We're only fifteen, we could grow apart, or even if we don't one of us has to die before the other one does. We might be together for the next fifty years but it won't matter we will be separated in the end.”

 

“How do you know that we won't also be destined to find each other in the next life?”

 

“Is there a next life?”

 

“Sure, there has to be one!” And Kouji laughed despite himself.

 

“Kouji can... can I... uh...” Takuya looked away, blushing.

 

“Can you what?”

 

“Kiss you? Can I kiss you?” Takuya swallowed hard.

 

“Oh.” Kouji felt his cheeks grow hot once more. “Okay, if you want to I'm okay with it.”

 

Takuya nodded before leaning in and softly brushing his lips over Kouji's. Kouji gasped, then leaned in deepening the kiss.

 

Pulling away, Takuya glanced around. “We should get back to the others before they wonder where we are. Can you walk?”

 

“Yeah sure I can.” Takuya got to his feet and helped Kouji up, but within seconds it was clear that Kouji was too badly hurt; he blacked out and collapsed almost immediately.

 

“Kouji! Don't push yourself; you took more of Cherubimon's attacks than I did. Here...” Takuya knelt down with his back to Kouji. “Get on. I'll carry you.”

 

“You sure? I'm heavier than I look.” Kouji looked away, hesitating.

 

“Of course I'm sure! It's closer than it looks.” Takuya had to stifle a groan as Kouji fell against his back. “Wow you weren't kidding.”

 

“Taki... don't strain yourself for me.” Kouji breathed as he fought against unconsciousness.

 

“Just worry about yourself for right now. I'll be fine.” Standing, he grasped Kouji's legs and, one step at a time, made it back to where the others were waiting.

 

Only to find themselves blasted to the moon as the Royal Knights attacked right after they somehow managed to defeat IceDevimon.

 

 

 

Takuya sat up and looked around. “Where am I?”

 

“This is the third moon of the Digital World.” A Starmon that had been treating him replied eagerly. “It's not often that we get human visitors out here.”

 

“The moon?! This can't be real!” Takuya ran to the window and looked out upon the bleak landscape and the Digital World hanging in the sky.

 

“I'm on the moon! Now what do I do?” Takuya groaned as he saw how damaged the world was and for the first time he felt completely useless.

 

“Just rest; none of the others are awake yet.” Takuya jumped as Kouichi spoke, unaware that he'd come up beside him.

 

“How's Kouji doing?” Takuya had to look away; Kouichi looked too much like his twin at that moment and it made Takuya's heart hurt.

 

“He's fine; they all are.” They both turned around just as Kouji sat up.

 

“Hey! Guess what?” Kouji looked over, annoyed at how loud Takuya was being while his head was throbbing.

 

“What?”

 

“We're on the moon!”

 

“WHAT? No way!”

 

“Way! We somehow got blasted to the moon by those Jerk Knights. How we will return is still being determined.” Takuya laughed as Kouji sighed.

 

“There's a bathroom down the hall if either of you need to use it. The Starmon will even run us baths if we wish. It could be a while before the others wake up and I've already had one.” Kouji's eyes widened minutely as he wondered if his twin suspected the blossoming romance between him and Takuya.

 

“Besides your both guys so it's not like anything will happen right?” Kouichi turned away to check on Tommy and Kouji had to resist the urge to face-palm. Of course Kouichi didn't suspect a thing!

 

“Lets go check this tub out.” Takuya headed for the hall.

 

“Taki wait!” Kouji stood up slowly, and while the room spun he was able to stay on his feet.

 

“Are you shy?”

 

“N-no that's not it I just... Never mind.” Kouji sighed as he followed Takuya.

 

“What is it?” Takuya asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

 

“What are we?” Takuya frowned in confusion as Kouji continues. “Are we lovers? Friends with benefits? B-boyfriends?” Kouji blushed as he stumbled over the word.

 

“Does it matter? We love each other and want to be together, right?” Kouji slowly nodded. “Then... boyfriends. Okay?”

 

Kouji gave him a shy smile as he nodded. “Boyfriends.”

 

Takuya pulled away to start filling the tub.

 

“B-but don't you think that this is rushing things?” Kouji blushed harder as his cock twitched hard at the thought of being naked in front of Takuya.

 

Takuya turned back around. “What do you mean? We've already been naked in front of each other.”

 

“That was different. We were just friends then not boyfriends who kiss....” Kouji looked at the ground wondering if he was the only one who got the sexual implications of them bathing together.

 

“Kouji are you... aroused?” Takuya took a good look at his lover for the first time since waking up on the moon.

 

“So what if I am?” Kouji turned away and removed his jacket and bandana.

 

Suddenly warm arms encircled him from behind. “This doesn't have to be sexy. I mean, I'm turned on by the idea of us bathing alone together too, but that doesn't have to mean anything.” Takuya gently kissed Kouji's cheek.

 

“I was wondering if you were really that dense.” Kouji pulled away. “I'm just not sure if I'm ready to have sex.”

 

“Do you want to be with a girl first?” Takuya asked softly.

 

“No, I have no interest in girls. Any suggestions for turning down Zoe's date offer?”

 

“One of us needs to take her up on it though or she'll suspect! I'm in the same boat though; I only like boys.”

 

“She likes you more Taki. Plus she saw your dick already and she's still cool with going on a date with you.”

 

Takuya turned bright red. “Kouji! That's... That's beside the point! Plus how do you know that she saw my dick?” Takuya crossed his arms and turned away from Kouji.

 

“Because I was standing next to her at the time and... I looked too.” Takuya turned back to Kouji in surprise.

 

“Just how long have you had a thing for me exactly?” Takuya swallowed hard.

 

“I don't really know. The first time I saw you, on that train before you chased me into the elevator, my first thought was that you were cute but really immature.”

 

“Immature? I seem to recall that it took me saving your life to even get you to say hello to me!” Takuya turned away to turn the water off. “A-anyway are you going to join me or wait until I'm done?”

 

“We don't know how long it will be before the others come around and I'm sure that Zoe will want a bath as soon as possible.” Sighing, Kouji pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes but kept his back turned to Takuya.

 

“So you are shy? Kouji its okay if you're hard. I don't mind.” Takuya finished stripping himself and got into the water wishing he could have showered off first. “But I'll keep my back turned, just let me know when I can look at you again.

 

Kouji pulled off the rest of his clothing before gathering his courage and turning back around to join Takuya in the tub. “Okay you can look.”

 

Turning around Takuya moved closer to Kouji. “There's no soap; the Starmon must not use any.”

 

Kouji nodded before ducking under the water and rinsing his long hair out as best he can. “I should see if Zoe has any conditioner I can use next time.”

 

“What is up with the hair, Kouji? Do you just like wearing it long?” Takuya reached over and tucked a loose strand back behind Kouji's ear.

 

“No well... It was something I could control. When I was told that my mom had died, and when my Dad remarried... I felt like my whole life was spiralling out of control.” Kouji broke off to organize his thoughts.

 

“And growing your hair out helped you anchor yourself. Hey it's cool; you look good with long hair. Better than Kouichi does with his shorter hair.” Kouji tensed and Takuya kicked himself for bringing up his boyfriends twin when they were trying to be intimate.

 

“You're just saying that. Everyone can see that Kouichi's the cute one.” Kouji leaned back against the side of the tub.

 

“Wait you think your twin is cute?” Takuya cocked his head to the side as he studied Kouji.

 

“Not sexually don't be disgusting! But compared to me; yeah I do. He's got that victim aura around him thanks to Cherubimon and he's never tried to break off from the group.”

 

“So what? All that means is that he's not your clone. Kouichi is himself as are you. You two may be twins but you're also individuals. Even if you had been raised together you would still be individuals. Nothing will change that. And just for the record I really do think that you're the cute one.” Leaning in, Takuya kissed Kouji softly on the lips.

 

Kouji flipped them over as he deepened the kiss, his tongue touching Takuya's for the first time. Neither broke the kiss until they needed to breathe and even then they both gulped down quick breaths before resuming the kiss.

 

Suddenly Takuya pulled back. “Kouji! What are you doing?” He gasped out as a hand not his own stroked him.

 

“You were poking me and... Should I stop?”

 

“No! Don't stop it feels good I just wasn't expecting you to grab me like that.” Takuya laughed as he leaned back in to nibble Kouji's ear. “Can I touch you?”

 

“Go ahead.” Kouji rested his forehead against his lovers and gazed into Takuya's eyes.

 

Slowly Takuya wrapped his hand around Kouji's shaft and gasped in surprise. “You're big!”

 

“N-not really....” Kouji blushed. “At least I don't think I am.”

 

“We'll you're bigger than I am.” Takuya had to bite back the rest of his words as he didn't think speculation on Kouichi's size would go over too well while they were making love.

 

“Fuck me!” He sighed instead.

 

“Next time. We need to keep this quick or else he'll.... they'll start to wonder.” Kouji corrected quickly.

 

“He? You mean...?” Takuya couldn't bring himself to say the name.

 

“Kouichi, yeah. I haven't... he doesn't know that I'm gay. I want to be a good brother to him and I don't want to mess things up because of my sexuality.”

 

Takuya groaned. “I get that but is this really the time to discuss Kouichi?”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Kouji kissed Takuya as they resumed stroking each other. The kisses deepened as their hands moved faster until Takuya broke the kiss. “I'm... I'm close...” He panted into Kouji's ear.

 

“Let go. Don't hold back.” Kouji rubbed their cocks together and they both gasped in pleasure. Thrusting his hips gently as Takuya clung to him he brought them both to the edge before pushing them over. Their cum mixed together in the water as they leaned against the side trying to catch their breath.

 

“Hey, Taki? Kouji? The others are awake.” Kouichi's voice was muffled by the door but Kouji still pulled away from Takuya as quickly as he could.

 

“We're almost done!” Takuya called back praying that his voice sounded normal.

 

“Take your time, but Zoe wants to use the tub too.” They looked at each other and rolled their eyes in silent laughter as Kouji's prediction came true.

 

“Well at least we have a good excuse to have taken so long.” Takuya laughed as he got out.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah we can just say that your hair took forever to wash!” Kouji almost slipped as he got out, Takuya's suggestion having caught him off guard.

 

“Yeah I guess so. It does take forever to dry.” Kouji sighed as he pulled the plug to drain the water.

 

“I swear your hair is longer than Zoe's.” Takuya laughed as he began towelling himself off.

 

“It's about the same length as hers.” Kouji began wringing his hair out with a towel.

 

Takuya's mouth went dry as he looked at every inch of Kouji's naked body. “You're even cuter naked.”

 

Kouji laughed, embarrassed. “Thanks. You really didn't look when we were changing into the swim suits the Toucanmon lent us did you?”

 

“No I was scared that you'd catch me and freak.” Takuya looked away.

 

Cupping his lovers cheek, Kouji gently turned Takuya's head until he could kiss his lips. “Never.”

 

“Yeah I know that now.” Smiling softly Takuya pulled away to get dressed. “You ready?”

 

“No. I told you my hair takes forever to dry.” Kouji sighed as he began searching for a comb.

 

“Well at least get dressed before Zoe comes barging in here.” Kouji froze before turning towards Takuya in horror.

 

“She wouldn't!”

 

Takuya just shrugged and Kouji dashed for his clothes, just getting them on in time before Kouichi poked his head into the room.

 

“You guys done yet?”

 

“Just about. Man I'm really starting to understand why girls take so long in the bathroom.” Takuya playfully tugged on Kouji's ponytail and Kouichi rolled his eyes before leaving.

 

“Zoe the bathroom is all yours!” The boys quickly finished drying off and Kouji found his comb as they were leaving, frowning at the tangled mess that was his hair.

 

“Kouji, you okay?” Zoe asked as she passed them.

 

“Yeah; there's no shampoo or conditioner though. No soap of any kind actually.” He sighed. “Good luck with not tangling your hair up like mine is.”

 

Wincing, she closed the door behind her and Takuya went to find J.P. and Tommy while Kouji moved to look out the window.

 

"Need a hand?" Kouichi asked as he leaned against the wall next to his twin.

 

"No I have this. You made the right choice, in keeping your hair short I mean." Kouji began combing it out section by section and soon had his hair back in its usual ponytail.

 

However his hair issues were quickly overshadowed by the problem of how to return to the Digital World.

 

"Leave this to me!" Full of confidence KendoGarurumon launched himself off the jump that Kumamon had been using and for a moment he thought he would actually make it!

 

Then pain unlike anything he'd ever known seared through his body as he hit the electromagnetic stream separating the moons from the Digital World.

 

"Kouji!" His friends voices reached him distantly as he struggled to turn around; how he made it back to the moon without the spirit leaving him he'll never know.

 

Not looking forward to either living the rest of his life on the moon or trying to cross the stream again he cheered inside as the rocket was discovered.

 

 

 

They were back! As Mole pushed them along the track and Zoe stopped screaming about her skirt not staying in place in zero-g, he allowed his thoughts to stray once more to the future.

 

And to Takuya. Takuya had denied being attracted to Kouichi but Kouji found himself wondering if that was really true. Don't most guys have fantasies about being in bed with twins?

 

“Where are we anyway?” Takuya asked as they emerged from the train terminal into bright sunlight.

 

"Steeltown." Bokomon didn't have to pull out his book to identify the town and soon everyone saw why. Everything gleamed in the light reflecting off of the steel buildings that gave the town its name.

 

But the biggest shock was still to come; the discovery of four more human children in the Digital World!

 

"Angemon protects us why would we want to leave?" The leader, an older boy named Katsuharu, shrugged. "We all found rooms in that building; feel free to use any of the other rooms." He pointed to what looked like a large steel boarding house that backed onto the central garden.

 

"I don't see the Psycho Knights anywhere, so what do you say to sleeping in real beds tonight?" Takuya didn't wait for an answer as he hurried off to check out the rooms.

 

Each room was revealed to contain two large beds and they found three unused rooms down the same hallway in the wing opposite to the one the new kids were sleeping in.

 

"Okay two to a room." Takuya began before catching J.P.'s borderline lecherous grin at Zoe.

 

"Zoe first; would you mind rooming with Tommy?" J.P. gaped at him incredulously.

 

"But...!"

 

"Sure that's fine with me." Zoe agreed before J.P. could fully articulate his complaints.

 

"Good. Kouji and Kouichi will take the next room so J.P. you're with me." Kouji tried to catch Takuya's eye but Takuya didn't even glance his way.

 

"Taki? Why am I rooming with Kouichi?" He asked five minutes later when he was finally able to have a moment alone with his boyfriend.

 

"Because it would look suspicious if I'd asked Kouichi to room with J.P.!" Takuya turned away. “He would have asked why you weren't rooming with your twin.”

 

“Taki?” Kouji moved closer until he could feel Takuya's warmth. “What's wrong?”

 

“We need to be a team in order to defeat the Knights... and Lucemon if it comes down to a final confrontation. What if the others don't understand; or worse, what if they don't approve?”

 

“Taki...”

 

“What if we ruin everything just for a few moments of happiness? Of...” But the word stuck in his throat and he found that he could not say 'love'.

 

“Then they aren't the true friends we thought they were. They have to understand if they are.” Kouji brushed Takuya's hair back out of his eyes before kissing him softly. “They'll understand, I know they will.”

 

“I hope so.” Takuya rested his head against Kouji's shoulder. “I really, really hope so.”

 

Kouji didn't reply; instead he kissed his way along Takuya's jaw until he could nibble an earlobe, earning him a small gasp of pleasure.

 

“Taki, I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready.”

 

“Ready?” Takuya frowned, then he gasped as he realized what Kouji was saying. “Are you sure? After everything you said about not wanting to rush things?”

 

“I... Yes I'm sure. Back there, on the moon, I was just scared. Scared that once I... That you wouldn't want me anymore. That it was never really me at all that you wanted.” Kouji looked away, unable to meet his lovers eyes.

 

“No! Kouji Minamoto, I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you; nothing's going to change that.” Takuya cupped Kouji's chin, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

 

“I know.” Kouji finally looked into his eyes. “I've always known that, deep down inside. Admitting it, even to myself, meant giving up some of my independence. And lately, my independence is all I've had going for me. Hey, uh... can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes of course. Kouji you can ask me anything you want to.” Takuya kissed him softly.

 

“What's your ultimate turn-on?”

 

“Huh?” Takuya frowned.

 

“You know, like your ultimate fantasy. What's the one thing you've always wanted but never thought you could experience in bed?”

 

“I don't know.” Takuya's frown deepened; was Kouji still hung up on sharing a face with Kouichi? “What's yours?”

 

Kouji blushed and turned away, then he strengthened his resolve and turned back. “I like being watched.”

 

“Watched? You mean, when you touch yourself?”

 

Nodding, Kouji continued. “Or when I'm with someone else. I'm an exhibitionist.”

 

“Oh wow. I never would have guessed. How do you know?”

 

Kouji sighed and sat down on the nearest bed. “Last year I was invited over to a classmates house for his birthday party, and I decided to go as I had nothing better to do. Some of the guests were invited to stay overnight and...” Kouji broke off, swallowing hard before he continued. “I'd gotten turned on by the idea of sleeping in the same room as him and had ducked into the bathroom to jack off, but the door didn't lock properly. When he walked in on me I felt more aroused than I had ever felt before. I came just from him watching me. Not that he knows that; he has a girlfriend. Ever since then I've fantasized about having sex in public and...” He blushed harder than he'd ever blushed before and turned away from Takuya.

 

“And what? You want to have sex in front of Zoe and JP?”

 

“No... in front of Kouichi.” Kouji choked the words out, his voice almost inaudible.

 

“Kouichi?” Takuya's eyes widened.

 

“Forget it, Taki.” Kouji tried to laugh the tension off but his laughter was strangled and unnatural.

 

“I want to watch you make out with Kouichi. That's my ultimate fantasy.” Takuya whispered and Kouji instantly turned back to look at him.

 

“So you do want to do the twins threesome thing.”

 

“Y-yeah. But I still like you more. I think Kouichi's cute, nothing more okay?”

 

“Then... why...?”

 

“I want to see your face as he pleasures you. Maybe even goes down on you.” Takuya moved closer. “I want to be the only one to see you like that, at his hands.”

 

Kouji swallowed hard as his cock jerked hard in his pants. “Okay, but only if he's okay with it.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“We can have a threesome.” Kouji suddenly pushed Takuya down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “But right now you need to get me off.”

 

“Oh do I?” Takuya squirmed under Kouji making them both gasp. “Here in the room you'll be sharing with your twin?”

 

“Yes. Here and now.” Kouji pushed himself up until he could straddle Takuya's thighs and unzip him. “Get undressed.”

 

“I can't, not with you sitting on top of me.” Takuya managed to pull off his hat, goggles and gloves before being pinned down again.

 

“Then can I undress you?” Kouji asked, a mischievous sparkle that Takuya had never seen before in his eyes.

 

Takuya could only nod as Kouji let him up just enough to pull of Takuya's jacket and tee, before moving down the bed to remove his shoes, socks and finally his pants and boxers in one go.

 

Suddenly naked, Takuya felt unusually self conscious and he had to fight the urge to cover himself.

 

“Taki, are you shy?” Kouji teased as he ran his hands up his lovers sides.

 

“No, I just don't think its fair that I'm the only one here who's naked!” Takuya shot back hotly before practically ripping Kouji's jacket and shirt off. But Kouji could feel that Takuya's hands were shaking as he lowered them to undo Kouji's pants.

 

“Taki, relax. There's no reason to be tense or nervous its just me.” Kouji grabbed Takuya's hands before he could be unzipped.

 

“Koj?”

 

“Relax. This isn't a race or a game.” Kouji kissed him tenderly before pulling away to finish undressing.

 

“I know. I know its not a game. Its just... us. I've never... the bath was fun and all but I'm still a virgin and I don't want to mess this up by being to eager or anything.”

 

“Its okay, you're not the only virgin in the room Taki.”

 

“I'm not?” When Kouji slowly shook his head, Takuya relaxed. “Then we can teach each other and if we make mistakes, we make them together right?”

 

“Right. Now roll over.” Kouji pulled a small bottle of cooking oil out of the pocket of his jeans and Takuya laughed at the thought.

 

“Olive oil? Seriously?”

 

“Do you really think we'll find actual lube in the Digital World?”  
  
“No, I guess not. But still, olive oil?”

 

Takuya was still laughing as Kouji slid the first finger inside him.

 

“Kouji! A little warning next time!”  
  


“Sorry. Now relax.” Kouji breathed as he kissed the back of Takuya's neck.

 

Takuya had to breathe through his mouth as two more fingers were quickly added, but there wasn't any pain as he'd expected. Maybe it was because he was data and not flesh, but being fingered didn't hurt at all.

 

“Kouji, do it! I'm okay.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. I want your cock inside me.”

 

Kouji removed his fingers and lined himself up before pushing into his lover. It was tighter than he'd expected and the gasps of pure pleasure that filled the room masked the sound of approaching footsteps.

 

“Kouji? Taki? Zoe wants to know if you're hungry...” Kouichi trailed off as he opened the door.

 

Takuya looked over at him before whispering something into Kouji's ear that Kouichi couldn't make out. Frozen, his heart pounded in his chest, rushing his blood south as his eyes roved over both boys, taking in what they were doing, what he was interrupting.

 

Kouji pulled out and Kouichi gasped as he saw his twin's erection, then he turned away, muttered that he was sorry and made to leave again.

 

“Wait. Kouichi, please wait.” Kouji slipped out of bed and crossed the room. “You can stay if you wish to.”

 

“Why would you want me to stay?” Kouichi asked, looking everywhere but at Kouji or Takuya, confused as to why the sight of his twin's naked body was making him feel aroused.

 

“Because Taki wants to try being in bed with both of us.” Kouji replied shyly.

 

“Oh. And... and you're okay with that? With being in bed with me?” Kouichi asked after swallowing hard.

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm okay with it.” Kouji whispered softly.

 

“What aren't you telling me?” Kouichi finally looked at Kouji.

 

“Taki wants to watch us kiss.” Kouichi's eyes widened before darting over to Takuya.

 

“And you said yes?!” Kouichi was surprised that his tight laced twin would agree to something like that.

 

“Yeah. It might be fun.” Kouji tried to shrug nonchalantly, but ended up looking more nervous than anything.

 

“How long have you two been lovers for anyway?” Kouichi asked suddenly. “Do the others know?”

 

“No, no one else knows about us as we only hooked up during the aftermath of our last battle against Cherubimon.” Takuya answered as he slipped out of the bed. “Kouji didn't want to tell the others until after he found the courage to tell you.”

 

Kouichi nodded and, for the first time since entering the room, he started to relax. “Okay, I'll join you.”

 

“Good. I don't know when I'll get another chance to deflower twins.” Takuya joked as he reached Kouichi, who frowned at him.

 

“I'm not a virgin though.”

 

Everyone froze. “What? You're not?” Kouji exclaimed as soon as he'd found his voice again.

 

Kouichi shook his head. “There's an upperclassman in my school who's known for being bisexual. When he asked me if I wanted to have some fun with him after school one day, I said yes. He even helped me with my homework afterwards.” Kouichi looked down at his feet. “I know that I should have saved myself for someone special, but I really liked him and I knew that I wasn't going to get another chance with him.”

 

“You were safe right? He wore a condom?” Kouichi nodded, looking up again. “Then don't worry about it okay? We won't judge you. Right Taki?”

 

“Yeah of course we won't. I'd just assumed that since Kouji was a virgin that you'd be one as well.” Takuya brushed Kouichi's hair back out of his eyes as he spoke.

 

“Good. So, uh... how do you want me?” Only the blush highlighting Kouichi's cheeks in red indicated that he was in any way nervous or embarrassed by what he was about to do.  
  


“Hmm...” Takuya cupped Kouichi's chin as he thought. “What do you think Koj?”

 

“Well, he needs to be undressed before we can do anything else to him.” Kouichi shivered at the way Kouji whispered the word 'we'.

 

Hands began tearing at his clothing and moments later he was being pushed backwards onto the bed, naked.

 

Takuya pushed Kouji towards his twin and Kouji got the hint. Swallowing down his arousal, he crawled on top of Kouichi and was rewarded by a sudden sharp intake of breath.

 

“Kouji? How far do you want to take this?” Kouichi asked nervously as he slipped his hands around his twin's back.

 

Kouji shrugged before leaning down and kissing Kouichi softly. Gasping, Kouichi opened his mouth and allowed Kouji's tongue entry. Both were amazed by how arousing it was to kiss, as well as the fact that it didn't feel the least bit weird.

 

Kouji broke the kiss when he heard Takuya moan loudly, and glanced over just in time to see his boyfriend cum. The spray hit both twins as Kouji chuckled.

 

“That really did turn you on, didn't it?” Moving away from Kouichi he tackled Takuya and kissed him deeply. “Ride me.”

 

“Okay.” Rolling them over, Takuya straddled Kouji before sitting down on his cock. “I can't believe how good it feels to have you inside me!”

 

Kouji's hands gripped Takuya's hips tightly as Takuya began to bounce. But Kouji's eyes were on Kouichi, watching his twin watching them fuck.

 

“Kouji? Can I...?” Kouichi broke off unsure as to what he wanted to do.

 

“Come here. Kiss me.” Kouichi nodded and moved closer, as Takuya began moving even faster as he realized that Kouji had chosen this position specifically so that he could make out with his twin while fucking him.

 

“Hot... that's so hot...” He gasped out as his pace became erratic.

 

Kouji broke the kiss. “Good.” Then they were kissing again, and Kouji's hands moved away from Takuya's hips. One wrapped around Takuya's shaft; the other around Kouichi's.

 

Kouichi pulled away, shocked. “Kouji, what...?”

 

“I wanted to.” Kouji had to swallow down disappointment.

 

“Oh... well uh...” Kouichi moved closer again. “Then... go ahead.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure.” For the first time Kouichi allowed himself to believe that his fantasy of having sex with Kouji might actually come true.

 

“What is your ultimate fantasy, Kouichi?” Takuya asked as Kouji used both hands to stroke Kouichi properly.

 

“Well, I uh... I guess its to have Kouji fuck me.”

 

Takuya stopped moving. “What?”

 

“You want me...?” Kouji couldn't even say it.

 

“I know its wrong but ever since the first time I saw Kouji, long before coming to the Digital World, I've lusted for him.” Kouichi's voice shook as though he was holding back tears.

 

“Taki?” Kouji looked briefly away from his twin to see how his boyfriend felt.

 

“I'm okay with it as long as I can watch. It's up to you Kouji.”

 

Kouji nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Kouichi frowned, uncertain which question Kouji was answering.

 

“Okay I'll fuck you.”

 

The sudden rush of arousal flooding Kouichi's body made him cum then and there, covering his brother with his seed. Kouji smirked before turning back to Takuya.

 

“Taki, as far as the others will ever know you fucked Kouichi okay? If they knew that we did incestuous acts together...” Kouji looked away.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Takuya ground down against Kouji.

 

Kouji thrust his hips upwards against Takuya, as he resumed stroking him. Moments later Takuya sprayed him with cum as he was flooded with warmth from Kouji's release.

 

Takuya collapsed on top of Kouji. “That was more work than I thought it would be.” He panted, his eyes closed in orgasmic bliss.

 

“Yeah. It was also more amazing than I'd thought.” Kouji kissed Takuya gently as Kouichi lay down beside them.

 

“Hey, Taki, who do you think is bigger? Me or Kouji?” He jokingly asked.

 

“Depends. Kouji has more length but yours is thicker.” Both boys gaped at him.

 

“Taki, were identical. Shouldn't we be the same size?” Kouji asked, sitting up and forcing Takuya to roll off of him.

 

Takuya just shrugged. “Maybe, but you're not.”

 

“Oh...” Kouji looked at Kouichi's cock again. “I think Taki might be right.”

 

“Yeah. I mean the difference isn't that much, only a quarter inch or so of length, but it's still there.” Takuya laughed. “Ready for round two?” He winked at Kouji.

 

“Always.” He kissed Takuya then turned back to Kouichi.

 

Kouichi shifted until he was lying flat on his back with Kouji lying on top of him. Now that they were actually going to do this, he was nervous, and surprisingly aroused. “It's not too late to back out...”

 

“Getting cold feet?” Kouji kissed his twin's cheek.

 

“No. But... what if...?” He was interrupted by warm lips pressing against his own.

 

“Koi, if kissing hasn't felt weird or made us not want to look at each other ever again, do you really think that fucking will?”

 

Kouichi shook his head. “No, it's not that I just... never thought this would actually happen.”

 

Kouji nodded as he began kissing his way down Kouichi's body, the body that was so much like his own yet at the same time so different. For the first time he realized that Kouichi was slimmer than he was, almost unnaturally so, as though he'd never quite gotten enough to eat. But there were no scars, no signs of abuse, so he decided not to comment.

 

Everything was forgotten moments later as he took Kouichi into his mouth. Hands feathered through his hair, and he slipped a slick finger inside Kouichi who gasped in pain.

 

Takuya froze at the sound; Kouichi was hurt by being stretched, but he wasn't? As Kouji added more fingers, Kouichi panted in pleasure, but also in pain.

 

It had just been pleasure for Takuya. Did he maybe like pain so his body registered it as a form of pleasure?

 

He pushed the thought away as Kouji removed his fingers and Kouichi lifted his legs, hooking his heels over Kouji's shoulders.

 

“Do it, Kouji. I'm ready.”

 

Nodding, Kouji lined up and pushed into his twin. Kouichi's hands dug into his back as Kouji set a gentle pace, but soon sped up until he was full out fucking his twin.

 

Sounds of pleasure filled the room, accompanied by the slapping of flesh on flesh. Takuya sat nearby, jacking himself off as he watched, never having thought that his request would be taken this far.

 

Several minutes later, Kouichi found himself unable to hold back any longer and came, spraying cum over his own chest and tightening around Kouji, who in turn flooded him with warmth.

 

“That... Koj, that was...” But he couldn't find the words.

 

“I know, Kouichi. I know.” Leaning down he stole one last kiss, then pulled away from his twin.

 

“Here, get cleaned up.” Takuya handed them damp towels before cleaning himself up.

 

“Kouichi, what was it you came here for in the first place?” He asked, suddenly remembered that Kouichi had been talking as he'd walked in on them.

 

“Oh, Zoe wanted to know if you were hungry.” Kouichi shrugged.

 

Takuya yawned. “Maybe in a bit, but right now I need a nap.”

 

The others nodded in agreement, and later, when J.P. and Zoe came to find them, they found Takuya sound asleep, sandwiched between sleeping twins.

 


End file.
